1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a beverage-cooling device, and particularly relates to a beverage-cooling device that can be filled with a beverage and further cold storage.
2. Background of the Invention
Cold beverages quench people's thirst and make them feel better and revitalized, especially in hot weather.
Generally speaking, cold beverages should be placed in a refrigerator to maintain their temperature. However, a refrigerator needs additional supplies, such as freon and external power source, to maintain a cold environment therein. In addition, the refrigerator must be adapted for its power source and its application is limited. And without a refrigerator, it is difficult to chill a beverage or maintain its cold temperature for extended periods of time.
Taking beer as an example, the colder a beer is, the better its taste. But if the beer is consumed over a long time period, the beer's temperature will gradually increase and the taste will become less pleasant. If ice cubes are added to lower the temperature of the beer, the beer will become diluted, spoiling the flavor and lessening the drinker's enjoyment of their beverage.